1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a connector for a microphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional connector 1 for a microphone 12 is provided with a button 11 adapted to engage with a slot 121 at the bottom of the microphone 12. However, there is a clearance between the connector 1 and the microphone 12 thus causing the microphone to move from side to side and therefore making it very inconvenient to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a connector for a microphone which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.